Clueless
by Rian Cena
Summary: Livia Calaway works in Smackdown. Besides her job, she's so busy of pairing Stacy with Mr Right that she doesn't notice her own Mr Right. Or does she? OC, Mark Calaway, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit etc... Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_I own only Livia. Others in this story belong to McMahons.

* * *

_

**Prologue**

I waited my uncle and looked my good friend Stacy Keibler, who talked with Christy Hemme in few steps from me. Stacy had been transferred few weeks earlier to Smackdown. I had stated working there two weeks earlier than Stacy, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Jay Reso and Chris Benoit had come from RAW. I had known Stacy before that, because we grew up in the same area. Stacy wasn't only one in Smackdown, who I knew before I started my work there. My last name is Calaway – any bells ringing now? Yeah, my uncle is superhuman, ass kickin' superstar the Undertaker – or Mark Calaway, as we know him among in our family.

My uncle had decided, that his goddaughter Livia (yes, that's me), should get some work after she had gratuated. So, he spoke to McMahons and I got job from Smackdown. My job is to make sure that everything goes like it is planned in the show. I have to also listen what superstars have to say about their story lines, generally that is ideas and complaints, which I then forward to writers.

But that's enough about me, back to that when I watched Stacy. Because she was one of my best friends and very beautiful woman, I thought that she should find that Mr. Right. They had on screen relationship with Randy, but I knew that it wouldn't last long anymore. And they weren't together in real life. Stacy had several times told me, that Randy wasn't really her type, but they were good friends. I though that Stacy earned a man who would be good for her and who would respect her. And I thought that someone should help her to find that Mr Right. Without her knowledge, of course.

I just didn't know, who I would take as a target. My uncle didn't come to question, he was happy with Sara and I would surely get the anger of whole my family, if I even tried to mess their relationship up. But if I tell the truth, I didn't even want to do that.

I made a short list, where I wrote names, which came first to my mind.

Dave Batistais so fuckin' handsome and both, I and Stacy liked him, but he was married, so he was off the limits.

Jay Reso – married, Randy – not her type, Paul London – Hmmm… maybe, have to keep in mind, Johnny Nitro or Joey Mercury – hysterical laughter, Stacy would never forgive me. Eddie Guerrero – he was also married, although he had some hard time with his wife lately.. But no, he wasn't really her type. Sylvain Grenier – well, he's alright, but it seemed like she didn't like him so much, JBL – again hysterical laughter, wrestling god? No way, Chris Benoit – he's the perfect man for my opinion and as far as I knew Stacy liked him too. But he was also married. Hey, just a moment, now when I think it more closely, I think that my uncle had told me that Chris had devorced a year ago. I smiled to my self, I had found a perfect man for Stacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

_I own only Livia._

_If there's sentences which make no sense, I'm sorry! My mother tongue isn't English, so some translations might be little weird..._

_This is little bit longer chapter than previous, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

I sat on the cafeteria papers in front me and went through the recent scripts. Show was just about to start and I had to go soon to watch it from the big screen in backstage. Alhought on the top in my mind was, that how I could get Stacy and Chris together. I didn't know Chris so well yet, that I would have known what he thought about Stacy. I knew that Stacy liked the Canadian, but I didn't know did she like him so much, that I should try get them together. I had to find out somehow what they thought about each others. I lifted my eyes and stared out of the window in my deep thoughts.

"Livia?" I jumped almost two inches up from the chair when I heard my uncles voice.

"Did I scare you? You seemed to be far away."

"I got almost heart attack. Don't sneak like that!" I said when my pulse was finally steady, although my heart was still beating little too fast.

"Sorry." My uncle said grin in his face.

"Yeah, I can see that you are really sorry." I snorted and collected my papers. "Has show already started?"

"In ten minutes."

"Okay, I have to go and make sure that everything goes as planned." I said standing up.

When we were on the cafeterias door, I turned to my uncle.

"By the way, do I remember right, that you once told me that, Benoit is divorced?"

"Yeah, he divorced a year ago." he looked at me in a little wonder. "Why?"

"Not in any special reason… I just thought." I answered avoidingly.

"Livia, I know that look. What are you planning?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"Nothing. I just thought to ask." When I saw his skeptical expression, I continued. "Really, I'm not planning anything." I saw anyway that he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not. Clearly he knew me too well. But if I told him, I would be very fast looking a new job and I would be far away from whole WWE…

I went to backstage and sat infront of the big screen. I watched the first match and after that Jay and Sylvain joined me. Because they both are Canadians and they've been in RAW too, they knew both Chris and Stacy. I decided to do little scouting, carefully of course.

"Sylvain?"

"Yes, Livia?" The Canadian who had a great tan looked at me.

"Are you satisfied to your own story line?" I had to start carefully first…

"Yeah, I am. Why?" He looked me in a little awe.

"Well, I just thought… You know that my job is to listen complaints and ideas from wrestlers."

"I'm satisfied to my story line." He answered.

"Well, good.. Well, we have thought that we will put one of the divas in the same story line with Benoit, and I though that do you have any suggestions?" I looked at both Canadians. In reality we didn't have such plans, but I had to figure a way how I would explain my interest.

"With Benoit? Really?" Jay looked me wondering expression in his face"His character isn't perharps right for it."

"Yeah, we thought that we may soften it a little. But don't say anything to Chris yet. That's not quite sure thing yet." I tried to explain. I had to make sure that no one would heard about it. We had no intentions to 'soften' his character. I tried to keep my self as calm as possible, but it would be hard, if Jay would continue in that course.

"Actually I have thought, that maybe I should get a woman on my side. I am Captain Carisma after all." Jay said a small smile in his lips.

"Well, I'll tell that to writers." Now I had to get the subject back to Chris and Stacy.

"Sylvain, what do you think. Which one of the divas would be good pair for Chris?"

Sylvain thought a moment.

"Here in Smackdown we do't have so much options…. Melina is with Joey and Johnny, Sharmell and Booker are together, Stacy is with Randy…Christy or Jillian?"

"I've heard that Chris doesn't like Christy so much." I said "But Stacy isn't with Randy for anymore. He'll RKO her next week, as you might have heard."

Both men nodded.

"Wouldn't Stacy be a rather good choise? Do you know what Chris thinks of her?" I looked at them waiting for answer. "You two know Chris better than me."

"I think they come along quite well. But would it be quite peculiar looking pair? I mean that Stacy is beautiful, tall woman and Chris in the other hand…You have seen him. He's short." Sylvain answered.

'What the hell? Yeah, he's short, but hello! Is anybody home, Sylvain!' These were my very deep, secret thoughts, but I managed to keep them inside my head.

"But it would be good thing for the show. We would have some spice to events." I tried to explain.

"That's true. And Chris doesn't hate her or anything like that." Sylvain did agree.

"Jay?" I looked at him questioningly.

"True, Chris and Stacy do get along well. But…"

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. I have to talk with Teddy and writers about that." I interrupted him and started to watch show again.

When I got confirmation, that Chris and Stacy did get along quite well, I had to get his opinion about her. Soon after Jay and Sylvain had left me alone, Booker came in and I talked about his and Sharmells story line for a while. Then Orlando Jordan came to yell me that how much his character sucked. I got him to calm down anyway by saying that I would talk with writers about it.

There was going last match on the show, when I went to look for my father and ran to Dave Batista and Randy Orton.

"Dave, do you know where Benoit is?" I looked at his beautiful, brown eyes.

"I think he is in Marks lockerroom." He answered.

"Why you want Chris, when I'm here?" Randy smiled a little bit cockily.

"Well, I have to talk with him. When I have to talk with you, Randy, I will find you if I need to." I answered. Usually I liked him, but sometimes I just didn't understand his ways of thinking.

"Don't you want to talk with me about that how I'll bury the Legend of Undertaker?" He smiled.

"You know, that it is the last thing I want to talk about." I snorted. "Don't piss me off, Orton."

"Livia has a point there. You shouldn't talk about burying the Legend of Undertaker. Considering that it's the niece of the man in question, who you are taking to." Dave said laughing.

I looked at him greatfully.

"Randy, would you tell to Stacy that I'm in my uncles room? We are going together to the hotel." I turned to say to Randy before I left. He nodded and I went to my uncles lockerrooms direction. Gladly I really did have something to talk to Chris, so I didn't need any excuse, when I knocked to the lockerroom door.

Then I opened the door and entered the room. I saw that Chris really was there and I nodded him as a greeting.

"Chris, good that I met you here. I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, shoot." He smiled to me.

"Well, we have thought that we'll give you a change to win United States Championship belt from Orlando Jordan… Do you think that you could do it in less than a minute?"

I looked at him and waited, when my uncle laughed.

"Whoa Benoit, there's the question."

"Yes, I think so. If only Orlando agrees with that." Chris grinned.

"I'll talk with him." I grimaced when I said that, because I really didn't want to do that, probably I would need some one as my guardian, so that Orlando wouldn't hit me on the head with his belt, when I mentioned about that to him. Or then I would ask Teddy Long to talk to him…

"So Chris, is itnice to be back in Smackdown?" I changed the subject quite smoothly, or what?

"It's nice to be back, althought I did enjoy my time in RAW also." The Canadian answered.

"Yeah, and you know everyone here. And Dave came also here." I said. I knew that Chris and Dave were good friends. "As did Randy and Stacy…" I looked Chris closely, but his expression didn't change, when I mentioned Stacy. He just nodded and smiled.

"Are you coming to hotel with me?" My uncle looked at me.

"No, I promised to go with Stacy." At the same time there was knock on the door. "It's probably her, I said that I'll be here." I went to open the door and tall blonde came in.

"Mark, Chris." She greeted the men.

I looked at Stacy and Chris closely, but I didn't notice anything special in their behaviour. At least they seemed to get along well now when I saw them together. They spoke about their own story lines while I was in lockerrooms toilet.

"Okay. Show is over, so we can leave, if you are ready, Stacy?" I watched her and when she had nodded I continued." I can't stand whining wrestlers today anymore, so let's go and fast."

We were just going to outer door and we were coming behind the corner, when I bumped to something. I was just falling over, when strong arms came around me.

"Whoa, be careful, Livia." I lifted my gaze straigh to Randys blue eyes.

"Oh sorry. I didn't look where I was going." I mumbled while Stacy laughed next to me.

"It's alright"

"Randy… You can let me go now." I said, because he was still pressing me against his chest.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot…"

"Forgot? You forgot that you pressed me against you?" I looked him at awe.

Stacy was now laughing her head off and I slapped her arm when Randy finally let me go.

"This is not funny."

"So, what are you girls going to later tonight?" He asked looking at both of us.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." I answered.

"Same here." Stacy said and yawned.

"What? Don't you come to night club with us?"

"Not tonight, Randy." Stacy said and I nodded as to express that I agreed with her.

"Okay then, but you will miss a lot." He smiled and winked.

"Yeah, right." I muttered and grimaced.

"See you tomorrow, Randy." Stacy stated and went to the outer door.

We went to Stacys rented car and when we were pulling out of the parking place, I started to ask her opinion about Chris.

"Stacy, do you have a special wrestler favourite, the one over others?"

"Well, the Rock has been a kind of idol for me since I was little, Lita is one of the best divas ever, Shawn Michaels has always gotten my attention…But you know this, why you ask?" She answered.

"I ment that is here in Smackdown someone who you really like?"

"Dave is awesome, Eddie is alright and of course your uncle…" Stacy said, but I saw a wondering expression in her eyes.

"Of course my uncle, he's the man!" I laughed. "Don't you like Chris Benoit? I mean that he is one of the most respected wrestlers. And I like him already, although I have known him only couple of weeks."

"Chris? Yeah, I like him. He's a nice guy and we get along well."

I leaned back and sighed. Now I at least knew that Chris and Stacy get along well and she liked him. Chris' actual opinion of her I didn't know, but it didn't mather. The main thing was, that they got along. Now I just had to help them understand, that they did belong together and couldn't live without each other. But how would I do that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It came to my mind, that maybe I should first make sure that Chris wasn't interested of any other diva or any other woman in that mather. I hadn't heard any rumours, that he would be, but I had to make sure anyway. I decided to go to man, who knew all the rumours and gossips before anyone else knew them. In Smackdown everyone knew everyones doings and they knew also everything what was going on in RAW. I had also noticed that men did gossip same way as women did.

But first I had to get my shortish, natural curly hair somehow in order. And when I say curly, I mean very, very curly. Sometimes it took a hour before I got them look somehow like I wanted, and after ten minutes they were just like before. And if there was moisture in the air, I looked like I was walking around with red curly cloud above my head.

When my hair finally satisfied me, I went to our hotelrooms livingroom. My uncle was sitting there and watched TV. He turned to look at me when I went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I.. I'll go see Stacy." I answered little hesitantly.

"Don't be there for a long, we have to soon to arena."

"Nope." I answered and closed the door behind.

I shared the hotel room with my uncle always when we were on the road, we also travelled together.

I went towards Jon Heidenreichs room. He was the man, who knew all the gossips first. I know, that he looked maybe little scary and his character in the show was also scary, but in real life he was very nice and sweet guy. I knocked to his door and Road Warrior Animal, who we knew by the name Joe Laurinaitis, opened it.

"Hey Joe. Is Jon here?"

"Hey Livia. Yes, he's here" He answered and let me in.

I saw Jon sitting on couch and I sat next to him.

"Livia, how are you?" He looked me at a little wonder.

"Just good, thanks. I have to talk to you." I turned my eyes to Joe." But you both have to promise that you won't say a word to anyone about that, what I'm going to say."

Both looked at me and I saw that they were interested.

"And I mean that, Jon." I looked again at the blonde.

"Okay. I promise." He answered.

"Okay. I've been thinking that, is Benoit interested of some diva or some other woman in general?"

Both were silent for a while.

"I don't think so, at least I haven't heard anything." Jon finally answered.

"I doubt it. He's still living mourning period because of his divorce." Joe added.

"Are you interested of him?" Jon asked raising his eye brows.

"Me? No, I'm not. But someone might be…" I said smiling a bit. "But remember, that you promised that you won't tell to anyone about this conversation." I said standing up.

"What conversation? We haven't seen you today." Jon answered grinning.

"Good. See you at the show." I said and stepped to the corridor.

Just before the show started I had a meeting with Teddy and we spoke about newest scripts. He said that I should speak to Orlando about that, he was going to loose his belt to Chris. I tried to persuade him to do it, but he just said that actually it was my job. Gladly, that wasn't urgent thing, so I decided to leave it for the next show. The evening was quite peaceful and could concentrate for watching the show and I did some paper work at the same time.

The last match of the evening had just started, when I walked past lockerrooms and saw Chris Benoit jerking the door of his lockerroom. I looked him and I was a bit flustered.

"Chris? Why are you standing here only a towel around you? And shoes on?"

"Jay took all my clothes while I was on the shower and left the room with them. He probably thinks that it was a very funny joke." He grimaced. "I came to see, if I would find him or just my clothes. And now this fuckin' door is locked." He slammed the door with his fist.

I did my best not to laugh and I did succeed in it quite well. Though I did secretly lick my lips, Chris looked so good with his all muscles… I shaked myself off the thoughts and then I realized that it had to be a sign from God or Goddess – they work on their mysterious ways.

"Come on, it's no point standing here in the corridor." I said and took his arm.

When we were at Stacys room door, I stopped.

"Livia, what are you…" Chris started.

I knocked the door and opened it pulling Chris to room behind me. Stecys eyes widened when she saw us.

"Livia? Chris? What?"

"Chris can explain what happened." I said and then I looked at him. "I'll go look for Jay and your clothes."

When I stepped out of the room I bursted to laughter. I was sorry for Chris, but this little incident was just perfect, when I thought my goals…

I hadn't get far, when I saw Randy.

"Hey Randy. Have you seen Jay?"

"I saw him just a moment ago. He walked, or rather ran out of the outer door. I think that he went already to hotel." He answered.

"Well.. Did you happen to notice if he had two bags with him?" I asked a small smile in my lips.

"Now when you mention about that… I think he had."

"Okay. Hmm.. I have to go now." I said and again I almost bursted to laughter.

I went back to Stacys lockerroom Randy behind me. His eyes widened when he saw Chris.

"Chris? What the hell?"

Chris just made a very wry face and I explained.

"Jay took his all clothes while he was on shower. Whe he went to look for them, lockerroom door locked and I found him standing on the corridor only towel and shoes on him. And the other bag, which you saw Jay carrying…" I looked at Randy and when he had nodded, I continued. "It was Chris' bag."

"What? Did Jay leave with my bag?" Chris yelled and I could see that he was a bit pissed…

"Seems like it" I answered. "I'm going to look clothes for you. You can't leave looking like that. Stacy, will you wait here with Chris?"

"Yeah, I'll wait." She answered a little smile in her lips.

I secretly sighed for relief, now I didn't have to persuade her to stay.

"Randy, are you coming with me?" He nodded and followed me out of the room.

We decided to go first to Eddie and ask clothes from him, because he was about the same size as Chris. I explained what had happened and when he finally got himself together after laughing about three minutes…

"Only extra pants what I have are my wrestling pants."

"Those have to be good for now. Chris has to get something to his feet. And shirt?" I noted when I took pants from him.

"I don't have a extra shirt."

"Okay, we have to find it from somewhere else" I said and went to the door. "And Eddie, perhaps it's best that you don't mention about this to anyone… Chris will kick your ass, if this spreads out…" I grinned.

Eddie promised not to tell anyone, but I still thought that this thing might spread out. I didn't think that I was the only one who had seen Chris (besides Stacy and Randy, I mean) during this little episode…

Randy had extra shirt with him, so we fetched it and went then back to Stacy and Chris. When I opened the door, I saw that Chris and Stacy were in the middle of very deep conversation. They turned to look at us, when we entered. I smiled to myself, this seemed promising…

"We found clothes for you." I said giving the pants and shirt to Chris.

"Hey, just a moment. Aren't these Eddies pants?" He said looking suspiciously the pants.

"Yes."

"I'm not putting these on!" He exclaimed.

"I don't think you have much other choises…" Stacy said smiling.

"But these are Eddies! And I doubt these fit me." Chris pleaded.

"They'll fit, at least somehow… And you'll get your own clothes when we are back at hotel." I said.

Chris gave in sighning and agreed to put the clothes, when he got it that he didn't have any other choise.

We waited him while he changed at shower room. When he came back to the room, we three had so much trouble to keep our face straight. He looked so… Let's say eccentric, in Eddies wrestling pants and Randys shirt, which was much too big for him. Expression in his face prevented us to burst to hysterical laughter, thought.

"You look cute. Don't you think, Stacy?" I said smiling and turned my eyes to my friend, who smiled as well.

"That's true." She answered.

Show had already ended for a while ago, so most of our staff had already left and we got Chris to the car so that no one else saw him. We did understand that he didn't want anyone else to see him at those clothes…

When we were at the hotel, Chris navigated him self straight to his room and I heard him grumbling.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…"

Finally we all three got the change really laugh and we did so. When we had got ourselves together again, Randy went to his own room and I followed Stacy to her room door, which was on the same floor as mine.

"Well, Stacy, what were you talking with Chris? I had a feeling that we interrupted something when we brought the clothes for Chris at arena."

"Nothing special… He just called Jay by names you can just imagine, and he was really embarrassed." She answered.

"Poor Chris. I'm glad that we were the only ones who saw him." I said and I did feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, me too. He… He is so sweet." Stacy said and went fast to her room.

I smiled, my mission made great strides…

I took a shower when I got to our room. After that I put my clothes on and went to living room. I saw Randy lounging on the couch and his feet were on coffee table. I looked around and I didn't see my uncle anywhere. Randy turned to look at me and smiled that cute smile of his. Hey, wait a second… Cute smile? Where did that come from?

"Where's Mark? What are you doing here?" I asked and then I added a bit sarcasticly. "By all means, make your self feel like in home."

"Mark left somewhere and let me in. Was it pleasant in the shower?" He answered smiling.

"Just great. But you didn't answer, what are you doing here?" I said dryly.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I looked him questioningly and sat on chair across him.

"Are you trying to hook up Benoit and Stacy?" He asked looking me in a amused way.

It came really as a surprise and my mouth dropped.

"What? Why do you think so?"

"I saw how you looked at those two. And you could have taken Chris to whose ever lockerroom during that clothes episode, but you choose Stacy." Because I didn't say anything he went on." I wanted you to know that I have no problem with that. They would be a great pair, though Chris is…"

"Bit short, Yeah, yeah, I know." I interrupted him.

"Oh, you guessed what I was going to say." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time someone says so." I grinned.

"You try to get them together, then?" He confirmed.

"Well, yes"

"Great. And Livia, if you need any help on that, you can come to me. I'm happy to help."

I smiled a little. I may need some help, because I thought that Chris might not be so easy peace of cake, I thought that I would manage without help what it came to Stacy anyway…

* * *

_Jay is a evil, evil man... lol_

_So, I hope that you all liked this chapter, though Chris had a bit embarrassing moment there.._


	4. Chapter 4

_And again I own only Livia._

_**Benoitschick: **I had great time writing last chapter. Actually I had a mental image of Chris in towel - yum - is all I can say!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

I had almost a week off from work before the next show and I spent it at my parents house. I flew to Buffalo where we had the next show from there. I went straight from airport to arena and I had time to do some paperwork before wrestlers came. I was just going to say hello to my uncle, when Jillian came to me. We talked first things conserning the show and then she asked.

"What was that thing what happened to Chris at our last show?"

I looked her a bit amused way.

"Oh, you have heard about that?"

"Yeah, Sylvain saw you when you were going to Stacys lockerroom and Chris didn't have any clothes on." Jillian answered smiling.

"How much you know about that?"

"Same as others. Jay took his clothes, Chris went to look them only towel around him and lockerroom door was locked when he came back and you took him to Stacys lockerroom." Jillian went though the main things.

"Well, there didn't happen much anything else." I said, because I didn't want to tell the whole episode. I didn't want to gossip about Chris, because I knew that he would be really pissed. I did trust to Stacy and I knew that she would tell nothing. About Randy one never knew, what he did, but I wished that he too would let this thing go.

"Did you find his clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did." I answered little hesitating, but she didn't notice that.

Jillian probably figured that I wouldn't tell more and she continued her own way. I went to knock my uncles lockerroom door and when I stepped in, he hugged me tightly.

"Hey, little one."

"Well, hey… Big man." I said and I was amazed. Little one? I wasn't so little and last time he called me like that, I was about nine years old. And he knew that I hated it already then.

Then he backed few steps and looked me, he was clearly amused.

"I heard about the Chris and towel – thing . What really happened?"

I sighed and decided to tell him all, beacuse I knew that he wasn't gossiping type. I felt sorry for Chris, because it seemed that quite many of us knew about the incident and everyone would know about it, at the very latest, by the end of the day.

When he had laughed enough for my story, he surprised me.

"Have you seen John already?"

"John?" I asked and again I was amazed. Did he mean…?

"Yeah, selfproclaimed Dr of Thuganomics. John Cena." He laughed.

"What? Is John here?" I yelled a bit too loud.

John had moved to RAW at the same time as Chris, Randy and others had come to Smackdown. Because he had been in Smackdown still for a couple of weeks after I started my job, we got to know each other.

My uncle nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go look for him." I said and I think my eyes were shining a little, I liked John. "And I have to talk to Orlando…" I added sighning.

"If you need any help, just say so."

"I think I'll manage."

I was just going to watch the big screen in backstage, when I saw Orlando and JBL. I decided to talk to him straight away and get that done. I took a deep breath and went to them.

"Orlando?"

He looked at me and I thought that what was going with his hair. Well, I have sometimes (and that means same as twice a day, at least) quite frantic hair, but he's a man, for God's sake! He shouldn't keep his hair like that!

"Yes?"

"Well.. I think you have heard that you will lose your belt to Benoit?" I started hesitantly. He didn't look too happy and thanked the God, that we were standing on corridor, where he probably didn't dare to do anything to me.

"Yes." He growled.

"Because Chris is one of Smackdowns biggest stars, we have thought that… Well... If you would lose the belt under a minute." I said quickly and backed few steps. Uh-huh, expressions in Orlandos and JBLs faces didn't promise good.

"What? Under a minute?" Orlando growled.

"Ye-yes."

Orlandoturned to look at JBL, who looked like he didn't believe what he heard.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked and came slowly torwards me.

"Hey 'Wrestling God'and ass kisser, why you are harassing an innocent woman here?"

I turned quicky and smiled widely, when I saw John Cena standing behind me. I gave him a tight hug and then I turned again to Orlando.

"It is not decided yet, when your and Benoit's match is, so you can enjoy and polish your belt for a while still." Wow! It seemed that Johns presence gave me more selfconfidence.

Orlando and JBL just glared at me and then they went their own ways.

"Wow girl. You seem to manage here quite well." John laughed.

"Thanks." I grinned. "Thought I almost wetted my pants before you came."

"Well, I'm such saviour of women, when they are in trouble…" John laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had some free time and I thought to come and say hello to all my friends here in Smackdown."

"Oh, great. Have you already seen Randy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's getting ready to RKO Stacy."

"That brought to my mind, that I have to go to her and wish her luck…"

"It will go well. Haven't they practiced that a lot? And Randy has done it so many times, that he knows how to do it without hurting anyone." John assured.

"They have practiced that quite a lot" I admitted and I believed that all would go well.

I went to Stacys lockerroom and when it was time for her and Randy go to ring, I followed that behind the curtains with John.

When Stacy and Randy came back from ring, I went to Stacy, who was rubbing her neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. That move just isn't nice for the neck." She answered.

We were almost at Stacys lockerroom door, when we saw Chris.

"Hey." I greeted him. " I heard that the towel – thing has spread out. I'm sorry."

"Well, that wasn't such a big surprise. I didn't think that you were inly ones who saw me anyway." He grimaced. " And Randy was there, so you never know to who he has told."

Thought he had a point there, I felt like I had to defend Randy, for some strange reason…

"I'm sure that he hasn't told about that to anyone, he doesn't want piss you. But Sylvain did see us when we went to Stacys room."

"So I heard." Chris nodded and then he looked at Stacy. "I hope you're alright. It isn't pleasant when Randy does RKO you."

"Yeah, I'm alright. And you're right, when you get RKO'd, you don't have very nice feeling afterwards." She smiled.

Hmm… Was Chris a bit worried of her?

"Are you girls going out later tonight?" He looked at us.

"At least I am. Hey, Cena is here, it's like must go – situation." I grinned.

"Stacy?" Chris looked at blonde.

"Yeah, I'm going too."

"Okay, see you at least then." Chris went to his won ways and when Stacy had went to her own lockerroom, I returned back to my work.

Soon Jay sat across me, when I read scripts and I lifted my eyes.

"Well, Well, Captain Carisma. You are still alive and kicking." I grinned.

"Yeah, why?" Seemed like he didn't understand at all what I meant.

"Benoit threatened to kill you."

"Why?"

"What do you think? It wasn't very nice what you did to him on last show."

"Oh that. Well he did yell to a little… " Jay answered innocently.

I collected my papers and stood up.

"Just remember, that payback is a bitch." I said and then I left the room while Jay stared after me.

I found John from Randys lockerroom and I kept company for them a while.

When show was over, I went with Mark and Stacy back to hotel. When we were on our floor, Stacy stated.

"I'll come in hour and half to fetch you."

"Hour and half! I have to take a shower! What I'll do to my hair! What I'll wear!" I yelled and ran towards our room. I could hear my uncle laughing when he came after me.

Finally I made up my mind about what I would wear. After the shower I had just dressed and done the makeup and I was declaring waragainst my hair, when I heard knock on the door and my uncle went to open it.

"Is Livia ready?" I heard Stacys voice.

"I guess she'll be soon. She's having hair issues." My uncle laughed shortly.

I was quite soon ready and when I entered livingroom, Stacy, Randy, John and Christy were talking there with Mark. Everyone turned to me and Randy whistled.

"Wow, Livia. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, Randy."

My uncle gave a death glare to him.

"You keep your fingers off my goddaughter."

"Yes, Sir." Randy saluted and got everyone burst to laughter. My uncle just swinged his head.

"Are you sure, that you won't come too?" I looked at my uncle, when we were on the door.

"No,I'll pass this time. I'll call to Sara and watch TV." He answered.

"Okay." I said and followed others out of the room.

We met downstairs the rest of those who were comeing to club also, and because were were the last ones to arrive, we left towards the club.

When we got there, we saw that it was quite a nice and spacious place. I took two tables which were side by side. I managed to arrange so that, Stacy and Chris sat next to each others, with Randys slight help. I sat next to John and we talked a while before I wanted to go to dance floor. I pulled John with me and we danced a couple of songs. We went back to our table and returned to gossiping, and John told all latest rumours from RAW. After a while Chris went to get refill from the bar and I saw that Jillian stood there and talked with him petting his arm at the same time. Randy probably saw my gaze and guessed my worriness, because suddently I saw him standing there with Chris and Jillian and he was saying something to her. Soon she nodded and Randy led her to dancefloor. When they passed our table, Randy winked me secretly. I leaned to Stacy and whispered to her ear.

"Chris looks like her little lost in there." I nodded towards him. " Go to talk to him. He looks lonely."

Stacy gave me a little hesitant look, but because she was a bit drunk, as was I , I didn't need to urge her to do that. Soon I saw them going to dancefloor.

I watched them and again I was wery satisfied about myself. Then I turned to John and asked him to dance with me. Just when we got to the floor, a slow song started. That didn't disturb us and John put his hands to my hips and I lifted my arms behind his neck. I noticed that also Stacy and Chris were still on the floor… Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to convince Chris that Stacy was the one for him, after all…

My thoughts were interrupted, when Randy tapped John to shoulder.

"Can I dance with Livia?"

'Well, aren't we now polite.' I thought.

"Of course." John said and left the floor leaving me to dance with Randy.

I have to admit, that he was very good dancer, I didn't expect that, he surprised me on a positive way.

We danced for a while and then we went back to our table.

"Well LC, do you like working in Smackdown?" John asked. For some reason he called me LC from the very beginning.

"Oh, yes. I love my job! Though sometimes I have to deal with annoying people." I grinned.

"LC?" Sylvain looked me amazed.

"Yeah. My initials." I answered and when he looked still wondering about that, I added." You know my name, don't you?"

Then his face lightened.

"Well, Sylvia got it finally." Bob Howard, who we know as Harcore Holly too, noted. He is one of the greatest guys in Smackdown for my opinion. It was so funny when he called Sylvain by that name, and it annoyed the hell out of him... We all laughed while he was giving death glares to us. It was a little past midnight and I felt really tired. I yawned and John looked at me.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it was a tough day."

Soon I decided to go back to hotel and Stacy came with me ignoring my attempts to say, that she should stay. Randy, John,and Melina came with us too, others stayed to the club including Chris.

When we were on the hotel, Randy bended to me and gave alight kiss to my forehead.

"Good night, Livia." He said quietly and looked me to the eyes. I had a small difficulties to focus my gaze, because I was a bit tipsy, but I did manage to take a surprised look to my face. What the hell did that mean?

* * *

_I hope that you all liked this chapter._

_And it isn't my intention to imply that Sylvain is somehow stupid... I have nothing against him!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later when we had the show, it happened to be same day as I turned 26 years. Only my uncle and Stacy knew about that. I had arrived to San Antonio, where the show was, on the previous night with my uncle. At morning I woke up when my uncle came to my room.

"Mark? What…?" I asked sleeply and a bit confused.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." He smiled and gave me a small parcel.

I rose to sit on the bed and took it.

"You didn't have to…"

"But you are my niece, of course I had to remember somehow your big day."

I opened the parcel and found a beautiful golden necklace, where hang a small, blue stone.

"Oh, this is beautiful." I sighed and hugged him

"Nice that you like it. Actually Sara said that I should buy something like that. I saw it on the window of one jeweler's shop and I knew that it would be perfect for you." He explained.

When he had left my room, I stood up and got dressed. Just when we were leaving for breakfast, there was knock on our door and I went to open it. Behind the door stood a man, who had a bouquet of carnations.

"Flower delivery for Livia Calaway." He said.

"That's me." I answered and I was flustered.

He gave the flowers to me and when he was gone, I closed the door and looked at my uncle.

"Ah, you got flowers. Who those are from?" He seemed interested.

"I have no idea. Only you and Stacy know, besides my parents of course, that it's my birthday and that carnations are my fave flowers." I answered and took the card what came with flowers. I looked at it, but there stood only HAPPY BIRTHDAY, nothing else, no name, nothing. I gave the card to Mark.

"Hmmm… Seems like you have a secret admirer."He smiled.

"So, these aren't from you?" I just had to make sure.

"No."

I put the flowers to the table and then we went for breakfast. At the dinnerroom we met Stacy, Melina and some others.

"Happy birthday, Livia." Stacy gave me a hug when we stepped in the room.

"Thanks."

"Do you have birthday today?" Johnny asked and when I admitted that, others congratuated me as well.

Then I turned to Stacy.

"I got a bouquet of carnations. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, wasn't there card with them?" She asked.

"Yes, but there was no signature."

I watched her closely, but she seemed innocent, maybe a bit too innocent...

We had time to do some shopping with Stacy and Christy and when we came back from city center, I did some paperwork and spoke with my parents and Sara before we had to leave to arena.

I gave a deep sigh when I sat on the arena corridor and waited Mark. I had had a really hard day, maybe worst, what I had during the time I had worked in Smackdown. Today I felt first time that I had enough. Usually I was rather patient, but enough is enough. First Randy was complaining me about his storyline, then MNM came to whine about that they'll lose their title in few weeks to Legion of Doom. And then JBL came to yell me. My uncle heard about that about ten minutes later and he had practically jumped on JBLs throat, and I had to go and calm him down. Then Orlando came to whine me that he didn't want to come humiliated by Benoit. At the end came Booker and insisted that I should talk to Teddy and writers about that he should have a change to win US Championship belt. I just couldn't understand that why they didn't go to Teddy with all their problems, why they had to lay everything on my shoulders...And it was my birthday, for God's sake! At least my plan concerning Chris and Stacy did some progress...

"Livia?" I heard Daves voice and opened my eyes.

"Yes, Dave?" I said looking to him.

"I heard that it's your birthday. Congrats." He smiled to me. "Are you waiting Mark?"

"Thanks.And yes I am."

"He's coming soon. Actually I wanted to ask something about the script..."

I started to see red, was this some kind of let's complain about script to Livia – day?

I jumped up and almost to his face.

"What! What you want to complain? Half of you morons have had something to whine about story lines today, so just spill it!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Livia. Calm down." He backed few steps. "I don't want to complain…"

"Well, that's new. At least someone is satisfied to new scrips, thank God." I said a little sarcastically, I was still a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted ask one thing." He said and I couldn't be angry to him anymore, he looked so cute... I forced those thoughts to back of my mind and sat down again.

"Well, shoot."

I explained how we had planned that scene, what he asked about. Then I closed my eyes again and Dave sat next to me, because he was coming to the hotel with us. It didn't though take a long, when I heard Randys voice calling me and I opened my eyes again.

"What Randy? What you want now?" I sighed and looked at him.

"About this script... Why the Undertaker will win again?"

Oh, this was really let's complain about script to Livia – day and for Randy it seemed to be let's complain **twice **about the script to Livia – day.

Because Dave witnessed my earlier explosion, he anticipated what might happen.

"Randy, maybe you should leave it for the next…" He started.

I jumped up again.

"HE WINS BECAUSE WE DECIDED SO!" I screamed so loud, that almost whole half empty arena echoed.

Randy backed few steps and seemed to be a bit scared.

"To be honest, I'm full of that Legend Killer talking of yours, Orton." I hissed following him when he backed towards the wall. " If it would be up to me, we would change your story line totally, but unfortunately it's not possible."

"What's going on here?" I heard my uncles voice and Dave answering a bit amused.

"Livia had a hard day. Randy happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he said wrong things."

"Livia, relax." Randy said carefully.

"Relax! Relax! Don't you tell me to relax. You didn't have to listen today how half of the Smackdown whined how much they hate their story line. You didn't have to calm your uncle down, when he almost ripped JBL's head off. You didn't have to listen JBL and Orlando whine. You didn't have to listen how a specific **annoying **Legend Killer threatens to bury your uncle in the middle of the ring." I was really on speed there and when I had taken a breath I went on. "Oh yeah, sorry, you had to listen that, it was **you. **So don't you tell me to relax! And guess what, Orton? That Legend Killer thing sucks!"

When I had said enough, I threw my hands up and run out of the building. I stopped on the parking place anyway, because I realized that only way I would get back to the hotel was with my uncles car. I walked to the car and leaned to it to wait him and Dave. Soon they came towards me a bit carefully, perhaps they feared new explosion… But I wasn't pissed anymore and I wasn't angry at them. Actually I was already thinking that, how I would say Randy that I was sorry...

"Livia? Are you calmed down?" My uncle asked when they were at the car.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Mark pulled off from parking place when Dave turned to look at me from frontseat. He had amused expression in his eyes.

"You should have seen Randys expression after you had ran out. It was quite priceless."

"Dave is right. I think I haven't seen him so scared outside of the ring before." My uncle laughed looking me thru front mirror.

When we were at the hotel, I took a shower and started to get ready for the night.We were going out again and this time my uncle was coming too, because he wanted to celebrate my birthday. When I was finally ready to leave, he was waiting me in living room.

"Finally you are ready."

"It's good for you to say, you don't look like Carlito, when there is as damp as here." I grunted.

First we went to Stacys room and spent some time there, when everyone who were coming with us, were there.

I did apologize Randy about my earlier explosion and he assured that, he did understand that I had a hard day. He said that he hadn't taken that as a personal insult. I had no heart to say, that I had been serious about the Legend Killer thing, I do think that it sucks...

When we arrived to the club, we invaded three tables next to each other and my uncle bought the first round for our table. We chatted for a while and then I noticed that my uncle, Stacy and Bob were clearly planning something, they were whispering such way, that it raised my suspicions. Then Mark got up and went somewhere. I tried to follow him with my eyes, but soon he disappeared out of my sight.

Soon he came back and after few minutes I heard DJ saying

"I just heard that we have a birthday girl here. Her uncle asked, that we'll play her favourite song, so here it comes. Happy birthday, Livia!"

I looked and Mark and Stacy, who were smiling widely as did others too. Then I heard the first sounds of Our Lady Peace's song Not Enough. Because I really do love that song, I listened it in silence. I was also touched, I have such a great friends… I just hope that I can solve that mystery of the carnation bouquet... Randy looked so handsome sitting across me... You can see, that my thoughts were quite messed up at that time, don't you?

I noticed that Stacy drank quite heavily during the whole evening and I watched her a bit worry. I didn't say anything though, because I knew that there was no point to do that. I danced a lot and when it was almost 2am we decided to head back to hotel. Stacy could hardly stand, so I turned to Chris.

"Do you want to take same cab with us and Stacy? I think, that we need some help..." I wasn't so sober myself either, so I wasn't so much help what it came to Stacy. I noticed that my uncle watched me and suddently his expression lightened, like he had realized something.

We got to the cab and though the drive wasn't long, Stacy managed to pass out and her head was leaning on Chris' shoulder. When we were on the hotel, Chris helped Stacy out of the cab.

"I can take her." My uncle said.

"I'll manage. She's not too heavy." Chris said lifting her up to his arms.

Chris carried Stacy to our floor and I opened her door with her keycard. When Chris had stepped in, I closed that behind them and gave a satisfied smile. Then I went back to our room with my uncle.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to hook up Chris and Stacy?" He asked suddently when I was going to my bedroom. I turned to him.

"Why do you think so?"

"I have noticed that kind of signs... And I know you." He grinned.

I saw that he wasn't angry now when he had figured it out.

"Yeah, I'm trying to hook them up." I admitted. " They look good together, by the way. And they like each others. They just haven't noticed yet, that they should be together." I carried on and smiled.

"I hope you're right on this. They are a good looking couple, that's true. I think that Chris should move on, and not think his ex wife anymore."

My uncle really knows how to surprise me sometimes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the next morning I went to see how Stacy was doing. I wasn't sure if she was up yet, but I knocked to her door anyway. It didn't take long when she opened it and let me in.

"Ah, you are up. How are you feeling?"

"Not so well. But I took a shower, so it did help a bit." She grimaced.

"Poor you. You don't look so good…" I grinned.

"Right back at you." Stacy grinned back.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't feel so good either." I answered truthfully.

"I think we both were quite drunk yesterday." Stacy stated.

"Yeah, we were. But we had two great men taking care of us. That brings to my mind, that how long Chris was here after we came back?" I looked at my friend smiling.

She blushed a bit and my smile widened.

"Well?"

"He was here until I fell asleep." She answered.

"Oh, how sweet…" Then I noticed that something was clearly bothering her. " Did here happen something else?"

"Not really. I just don't remember at all, what I might have said to him, when we came here. I just hope that it wasn't anything too cheeky."

"Chris will understand if you said something cheeky. You were drunk and everyone knows what kind of chatterbox you are then."

"Thanks for, oh so kind words." She said dryly.

"You're welcome. But really, I'm sure that Chris understands." I said seriously and went to the door. When I opened it, I saw Chris at the corridor and he came to us.

"I was actually coming to see you, Livia." He said and continued. "I though that do you want to help me paying back to Jay."

"Hmmm… What you have in mind?" I was definitely interested.

"I thought that we would do some sabotage to his clothes..." Canadian answered smiling a bit evil way.

"I'm most deffinetely in."

"Do you want to come too?" He looked at Stacy.

"Oh yes, I don't want to miss this by any price." She said grapping her keycard.

When we were going towards Jays room, Stacy looked at Chris.

"Chris, I'm sorry if I said something embarrasing last night..."

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything I haven't heard before." He answered, but I noticed that he blushed ever so slightly. Had Stacy said something to him anyway? I had to try ask about that, but now wasn't the right time or place.

When we were at Jays door, Chris pushed keycard to the lock.

"I didn't know that you share the room with Jay." I said.

"I'm not. Kennedy is." He grinned. "Eddie 'borrowed' Jays keycard from his pocket and promised keep him busy for next hour, he won't come to interrupt us. Ken has left already, so we won't have to worry about him either."

"That's like real lie, cheat and steal spirit." Stacy giggled when we entered the room.

We went to Jays bedroom and Chris dumped all his clothes from his bag on the bed. Then he took half of them and signed Stacy to take the rest. I followed them to the bathroom and they threw all the clothes under the shower. Then Chris turned water on and we watched smiling when his clothes got all wet. Then he took two beer bottles wrom the bag, which he had with him, and opened those.

"I won't let Jay so easy, that all he need to do is dry his clothes." Chris grinned, when he saw our confused expressions. He turned water off and gave the other bottle to me, then he poured whole bottle on the top of the clothes and I did the same after him.

Stacy found almost full bottle of shaving cream from bathrooms cabinet and we followed her, when she went to bedroom evil smile in her lips. There she shaked the bottle and sprayed the whole content into Jays bag.

"But Stacy, you are an evil woman." Chrish admired and laughed then looking at me. " Livia, remind me in the future, that I won't make her pissed at me."

"You are different… I would do anything like that to you, if you happened to make me annoyed." The blonde giggled.

Well, well... Some progress in that directon anyway… I smiled inside my head.

We made sure that we didn't mess the actual hotelroom, only those things what belonged to Jay. As a final thing we spread all his belongings around and hide some of his stuff.

Maybe it was a bit too harsh payback comparing what Jay did, he didn't saboge Chris' clothes anyway, but at least Chris got his revenge and was satisfied. And I have to admit that I was quite satisfied too. Also Stacy had a happy grin on her face when we left the room.

When I went back to my room, I packed the rest of my stuff. I took also the carnation bouquet, though it would be a bit difficult to carry with.

"Ah, you are taking flowers with you?" My uncle asked a little amused.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave them here."

"Do you already know from who them are?"

"No, but I'm going to solve that."

Then was time to leave towards airport. When I and Mark stepped to corridor, we saw a very angry Jay coming out of his room. I had really to try hard, that I looked like I had no idea what was going on.

"Some son of the bitch has ruined my clothes and spread all my stuff around the hotelroom." He grunted when he came to us.

"Do you know who did it?" My uncle asked.

"I'm quite sure that it was Benoit. Now I will miss my flight also..." He was really pissed.

We havent' thought that he might miss his flight as well. Chris really got his revenge and with interests!

Then Jay looked at me.

"Do you know something about this?"

I think I managed to look innocent and my uncle answered on my behalf.

"Don't blame her, she has nothing to do with this."

Jay just glared at me and then he continued his way downstairs. When he was gone, I couldn't control myself anymore and I bursted to laughter.

Mark looked at me a little smile in his face.

"Well, do you know something about this?"

"Maybe…"

"You were somewhere earlier in the morning. You didn't happen to help Chris on this, did you?"

"Promise, that you won't be angry." I asked beggingly.

"I promise."

"I happened to see Chris when I was at at Stacys room and he asked us to help him in his payback. We just couldn't refuse..."

"At least he got his payback." My uncle stated laughing.

"He did, indeed." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own only Livia._

_Thanks for reviewing! Other readers, please review too!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was Summer Slam evening. Fortunatelly I had a bit easier day, because whole WWE staff were there including the whole McMahon family. I sat in the cafeteria before the show started and went through the scripts again. Chris would win Orlando that evening and become the new US Champion and Randy would win the Undertaker with a help of his father, which annoyed me enormously. Last two weeks I had been concentrated on avoiding Orlando Jordan and I had succeed quite well in that. Thought everytime we happened to see each others, he had given me such kind of glances which could kill, so if that would be possible, I would have died many times. In the other hand, it wasn't my idea, that he would be humiliated by Chris, though I did get some satisfaction out of it...

And this Orton – the Undertaker thing then… Thought I like Randy, it annoyed the hell out of me. Well, I am Undertakers niece, so that is quite easy to understand, right? And I didn't understand that why in earth his father, Bob Orton had to join us. In the future he would help his son in his matches as well. I had been against that, but did anybody listen to me? Of course not! I thought that it was bad for his image, he is supposed to be the next great one, but if he needed his fathers help to become that, it didn't give a very good picture of him. And audience seemed to hate him already enough, specially because of this whole Undertaker thing.

Between Benoit and Stacy hadn't happen anything special after the revenge thing. Thought I had noticed that they did spend time together more that earlier... I had tried to ask Chris, what Stacy had said on that night when he had escorted her to her room, but I got nothing out of him. Finally I gave up, because I knew that he wouldn't tell anything, even if I tried to torture him, if he didn't want to.

I in the otherhand got a bit scared few days ago, when I saw Randy talking to Christy and I had felt a small stab of jealousness. That was not good at all, if I would have a crush on Randy! And they were just talking, for God's sake! My uncle had warned me several times about him and I did know his reputation anyway... I have been trying to remind myself, that I can't fall for Randy. Thought he is always so nice to me... No, Livia! No! Get that kind of thoughts off your head! And then was that mystery of carnations. I had tried to solve that, but I had no progress in that direction...

"Hey, Livia."

I lifted my eyes when I heard Heidenreich's voice.

"Ah hey, Jon."

"So, are you excited about this evening?" He asked sitting on chair next to me.

"Of course, this evening will be great. Chris will humiliate Orlando and Dave will humiliate JBL..." I answered smiling.

"Right. But you're not so excited about Randys match?"

"That's true. Who would want to watch when her uncle gets screwed infront of thousands of people." I answered a bit dryly.

"Well…You are right on that…" He answered and changed the subject. "By the way, is that true, that Rowdy Roddy Piper is coming to Smackdown? I ask because I saw him sneaking at corridor few minutes ago."

I had to smile, I wasn't surprised at all that Heidenreich had heard about that, thought it wasn't sure yet, at least for my knowlegde.

"McMahons have talked about that, that is true. Actually Roddy is almost agreed to that also, but writers have to write a story line for him. But it seems like he is coming to Smackdown." I answered. I was also very excited about that, when Stephanie had called me. I thought it would be really great, if Rowdy Roddy Piper would join us. He is absolutely one of my all time favourites. And I knew him personally, though I suspected that he would not recognise me, it was more than ten years ago, when he had seen me last time. I travelled then three weeks with my uncle and he and Roddy were already then good friends.

"It would be great to get Piper in Smackdown." Jon stated.

"Yes, it would be really great." I answered and took my papers. " I should get back to work, see you Jon."

"Yeah, see you."

I sat at backstage and when Chris' and Orlandos match started, Stacy joined me. We watched the match, which ended before it had properly even started. Chris won in 25,5 seconds, which was faster than we could even think. I was really happy and a bit amazed, how fast it was. Back in my mind was a thought that Orlando would be very, very pissed...

"Livia! Did you see that? 25,5 seconds!" Stacy yelled." It was like slap, woosh, slam, tap out and Chris is the new champion!"

"It was really fast…" I said a bit more calmly and looked amused to my friend, who was standing in the middle of the room and did a small dance of victory. I could see that he was really excited.

"Well… Could you forget that you saw that?" Stacy asked when she saw my expression.

"Nope."

"Please…."

"No." I laughed when she took her sweetest expression. "Stacy Keibler, that face has no impact on me."

"It was really wild. Orlando must be really in rage…" The blonde said more calmly.

"Yeah, that is what I'm afraid of…"I grimaced.

"Okay, I'll go congratuate Chris. See you at the restaurant." And then she was gone. I just had to laugh, Chris would have his hands full with her, if and when they finally would be together...

The next match was Randy vs. the Undertaker and I did watch it at backstage, thought there were moments when I wanted to go away from the monitor, specially when Bob Orton appeared dressed as an old man. I gave a deep sigh and Cena, who was with me stated.

"You are not happy about that, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I can't understand why Cowboy has to intervene in this. But maybe it is so that Randy can't beat Undertaker by himself..."

"Who could? That man is a legend." John answered.

"Well, that is true..." I may have had some pride in my voice, but it isn't a wonder, my uncle is a legend.

After the match I was going to my uncles lockerroom, when I saw both Ortons talking with Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy. I did my best, so they wouldn't have noticed me, but I didn't succeed in that.

"Livia!" I sighed when I heard Randy calling me and I went to them, a bit reluctantly though.

"It was.. A good match. Congrats." I said reluctantly.

"I take you don't really mean that?" Randy looked at me smiling a little.

"Well, not really…" I said and saw Amy and Matt looking me interested.

"Don't be angry at me, sweetie. I just did like it was on the script." Randy watched me with a serious expression. Sweetie? What in earth did that mean?

"I know that… But it isn't nice to watch when selfproclaimed Legend Killer cheats my uncle infront of thousands of people." I looked him at eyes. Sweetie? I was still wondering about that, why had he called me sweetie?

"Uncle? Hey, are you Livia Calaway?" Amy asked suddently.

"Yes, I am." I answered laughing a little.

" I have heard so much about you. Nice to meet you finally." She said giving her hand.

"You too, Amy." I said taking her hand. "So, you have heard about me. From who?"

"Well… From Mark, John and Randy…"

"From Randy?" I looked first at redhead and then Randy, who was making faces to her.

"Yeah, John and Randy have said some great things about you..." Amy said ignoring Randys face making.

"Okay…Well, I'll go look for Mark.. It was nice to meet you." I said looking at Amy and Matt. I was rather confused about what Amy said, specially what it came to Randy. I just had to get away from them.

I knocked my uncles door and for my surprise Roddy Piper opened it.

"Hey… Is Mark here?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, he's taking a shower." Roddy answered looking me closely and a bit confused way.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" I laughed a little, when he still looked like wondering, that who the hell I was, I added. "I'm Livia Calaway."

"Livia? Oh my gosh. You have grown to be a beautiful woman." He said and took me to a tight hug.

Then he let me in and turned to me after closing the door.

"Mark told me that you work now in Smackdown." When I had nodded he carried on. " Then we will be working together."

'Yes,yes,yes!' I yelled inside my head, in loud I said.

"So it's confirmed now? That's awesome, I did hope that you would come to Smackdown."

"We agreed about that in this morning with McMahons. You hadn't heard about that yet?"

"No. But today has been busy day for everyone, so no one haven't have a change to told me about that, I guess." I answered.

When my uncle came from shower, we talked a while and then I went back to work again.

After the show I went with Mark and Roddy to the resturant, which was booked for our use for the whole night. We had a wonderful dinner and after that some of us went to the nightclub near by to continue celebrating the great evening. Now I want to make that clear that I'm not any kind of alcoholic and our life in Smackdown isn't only partying after every show, though you might have that kind of picture...

But anyway, we went to the nightclub. There was quite a many of us, because all 'younger' superstars from RAW and Smackdown decided to continue the evening at the club. My uncle and other 'elders' decided to pass it this time.

We had quite lively conversations and the beginning of the night I sat at Johns lap, because there was no spare chairs in our tables. I did notice that Randy gave weird glances towards us and John had that cute, amused smile on his lips, when he happened to look at Randy. Stacy had parked herself to Benoit's lap, but like I said, there was no spare chairs in our table... Also Amy had noticed this Stacy – Chris thing, because when we were at toilet, she asked.

"Is there something between Stacy and Benoit?"

"Maybe.. Why do you ask?"

"I just tought… Already when they were on RAW, they came along quite well and they are cute couple..." Great! Someone else had noticed that too!

On that evening it was my turn to drink way too much and I did spend a lot of time on the dance floor, with several different men. I remember, that I danced at least with John, Chris Masters (oh God, I so want to forget that!), Randy, Sylvain and Carlito (like I said, I was drunk!). At one point of the evening when I was talking with Masters, Rene Dubree, Benoit and Stacy, Randy came to us.

"Seems like you are flirting with every man in this place tonight, Livia." He stated dryly.

"Well, I am a gorgeous woman, and men like flirting." I answered.

"You are so cocky sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm drunk. What's your excuse?"

Randy stared at me without saying a word and I high fived with Stacy.

"1-0 to Livia." I laughed looking to Randy, who just shrugged and went back to table.

Like I have said few times, I was very drunk on that night and I don't remember much more else about that. That I do remember anyway, that when I was leaving from the club with Randy and John, I saw Stacy and Benoit leaving as well and they walked hand in hand. Randy and John had their hands full when they prevented me so, that I wouldn't go and disturb those two. They got me in the cab and when we were at our hotel, they whispered something to each others, but I ignored that totally. We went inside hotelroom, which wasn't for my opinion that one, where I stayed with my uncle. 'Is this really my room? What will Mark say about this?' Were my last toughts before I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all great reviews!_

_**Benoitschick: **There is going to happen something between Stacy and Chris... Eventually..._

_**Takerschick: **I like leaving people hanging like that... Maybe you've noticed..._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

On the next morning I woke up on with a killer headache and looked at sealing laying on my back. Then I felt movement next to me and when I turned my head grimacing at pain, I couldn't believe my eyes. What the hell? Did Randy Orton lie next to me at the bed? No, this couldn't be happening! I lifted duvet carefully and gave a sigh for relief, at least I had my clothes on... Then the thought hit me like a lightning, what would my uncle say, when he discovers that I didn't spent the night at our room? I am an adult, but if he would know that I had slept in Randys bed that night... It wouldn't know good either of us, thought nothing had happened, at least I believed so... Then I stood up a bit fast and at the same time when I noticed that it was a mistake, because my head was exploding and the room was spinning in my eyes, I heard Johns voice.

"Good morning, LC"

I turned carefully my head and saw him grinning to me from the other bed which was in the room.

"Morning, John."

"Having a headache?"

"Yeah…" I sighed standing up carefully." What happened last night? How I got here?"

"I take that you don't remember much about that?" John looked at me grin in his face. "You were so drunk, that after we got you down from the table, where you were dancing at the club at one point, I and Randy decided to take you to sleep. We didn't want to wake Mark, so we brought you here."

"Did I dance on the table? Oh no…" I cried out, this wasn't good at all...

"Don't worry. That was very sexy sight." I turned to Randy, who grinned me from the bed. I just gave him a death glare.

"I have to go now to do some damage control…" I sighed and took my shoes. What in the earth I would tell to my uncle?

I turned back to Randy before I opened the bedroom door.

"Did we…I hope we didn't…" I didn't know how to ask, that we didn't have done anything, what we both might regret later. Fortunatelly he guessed what I tried to say.

"Don't worry. You passed out right when we got you on the bed and I didn't touch you." He aswered smiling a bit.

"But not because, you didn't want to." John muttered so quietly, that I wasn't sure did I heard him right. I turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said taking a innocent face.

I sighed and opened the door only for notice, that Bob Orton turned to look at me from the couch. I slammed door shut and looked at Randy, who again grinned at me.

"Your father is in livingroom!" I cried out.

"Yes, that's not surprise. He is staying in the other bedroom." He answered.

"But…I have to get out of here." I was so much in trouble!

"I'm sure he won't prevent you in anyway." He laughed a little.

"That's not it… But this is so embarrasing..." I was so embarrased about everything what had happened and I just couldn't deal with it. And I was a bit scared that what else I would heard about previous night.

John laughed and stood up like did Randy.

"Alright, sweetie. We will come to the door with you, so you don't have to be afraid of my big bad father…" Randy said taking gently my arm. I followed him out of the bedroom thinking that Bob Orton wasn't the big, bad man of who I was afraid at that moment...

John and Randy came with me to the room door while Bob was looking at us amused, he didn't say anything and maybe half of the reason for that was, that I gave him really nasty glances. Fortunatelly our room was only few doors from Ortons room and I didn't see anyone at the corridor. I opened our door carefully and stepped in. Immediately when I had closed the door, I heard my uncles voice.

"And where have you been the whole night?" Uh-huh that tone didn't know good, and I knew that I had to tell him the truth.

For my slight relif I noticed that Roddy Piper was also there, maybe my uncle wouldn't be so angry infront of him...

"I was at Ortons room…" I said hesitantly.

"You were WHERE?" Mark seemed to be a bit pissed… But for my surprise I did a little worry in his eyes too.

"Yes… Randy and John didn't want to wake you and because I was really drunk they took me in their room." I explained.

"You look like you did party last night quite heavily." Roddy grinned.

Oh, I knew that... My hair looked like I had been middle of tornado and my mascara had spred around my eyes.

"Did Randy do something to you?" My uncle sounded worried and I looked at him seriously.

"No, he didn't do anything to me. On the contrary he and John took care of me. And I passed out when I got to the bed."

"You could have inform me anyway." My uncle grunted.

"Hey, Mark. Livia is a grown up woman, she can take care of herself." Roddy came to my aid.

"I was worried." Mark looked at my eyes.

"I understand. I'm sorry, that I didn't let you know where I was..." I said going to my rooms door and opened it.

"At least Randy or John should have come to tell me that she is alright." I heard my uncle saying to Roddy before I closed the door.

When I came from shower, there was knock on my door.

"It's Stacy. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I answered and tall blonde entered the room looking me amused.

"You had quite eventful night."

"Tell me about that." I grimaced. "I'll never drink again."

"I don't wonder at all, that you say so. You were really in your full swing." She laughed.

"So I did heard from Randy and John." I snapped my mouth shut praying, that she didn't figure out what my words meant.

"Have you spoken whith them today?" Stacy seemed to be very interested.

I gave a sigh.

"Well, I slept in their room, because they didn't want to wake Mark." Then I hesitated few seconds. "I woke up next to Randy."

Stacy bursted to laughter and it took a time before she got herself together again. I just stared at her.

"Well, did there happen something?" She asked finally.

"No… At least I don't remember, I passed immediately." I answered a bit dryly.

"That's not a surprise. After all that dancing in the floor… and table." She stated and asked then. "How much you remember about that?"

"Not so much…"

"So, you really danced on the table for a while before Randy and John got you down."

"Yeah, so I heard."

"You danced also with several different men and in some point you seemed to be very comfortably in Heirenreichs armpit." Stacy explained.

"Oh no… I can't show my face to anyone..." I sighed.

"Don't worry, that happens to everyone sometimes." She comforted.

I just hope that se is right…

"One thing I do remember very well, thought." I started smiling at her. "I remember seeing that you and Chris left the club hand in hand."

My good friend blushed more, than I have seen her doing ever before.

"Yeah, that's true." She admitted.

"So? What happened?" I asked, of course that interested me enormously.

"Nothing special… We just talked." Then she looked at me with a very serious face. "Livia, I think I'm falling for Chris."

I had to work so hard to control myself, that I didn't dive screaming to hug her.

"That is wonderful." I said quite calmly." You two look great together and Chris is a great man."

"Yes, he is. And he did say that he likes me, a lot." She said smile appearing to her face.

'Yes!Yes! Way to go, Chris!', out of loud I said and grinned at the same time.

"So, have you already settled a date?"

"Not yet. Chris left just to airport, because he flies to Canada for few days." She answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll settle that when he comes back." I said and I could heard excitement in my voice.

My mission was accomplished, Stacy and Chris would be together, and at least it looked like they really liked each others...

"Yes. I think so too." Stacy grinned and went to the door. Before she opened it, she turned to me.

"Livia, Randy likes you really much."

Whoa! Where did that come from? I looked at her amazed.

"Why do you think so?"

"I have firsthand knowledge." She answered smiling." By the way, ask him about the carnations."

Then she left the room, while I stared after her speechless. But why in earth I should ask Randy about the carnations, which I had received on my birthday? Unless... But he hadn't known about my birthday before I told him, and certainly he didn't know that carnations are my favourite flowers, right?


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

"I don't want to be humiliated by Benoit again!" Orlando Jordan yelled at me at our next show, when he had read our last couple of scripts.

"You don't have much other choises, if you don't want troubles." I sighed. " And can't you go and whine to Teddy for a once. I'm tired of calling every week to writers only for reason, that your character sucks."

"Why Benoit has to win me so many times so fast?" He puffed.

"You have to go and ask that from Teddy or call writers." I sighed.

"But…"

"Livia, Dave asked me to get you. He isn't sure when he should go and shut JBLs blabbering mouth." I turned to Bob Howard, who had interrupted Orlando. I wondered a bit, that why I had to go tell that, it didn't belong to my job description. Then I saw his amused expression.

"Okay, I have some work to do. Suck it up, Orlando." I said to him and left with Bob, when we were out of Orlandos hearing, I looked at him.

"Dave didn't really ask you to find me, did he?"

"No. It just seemed like you needed help." Bob laughed.

"Thanks." I laughed too.

After a while I saw Randy and we talked a while. Though I was thinking about that, what Stacy had said, that I should ask him about the carnations. I decided to do that later on, because I wanted to be in some peaceful place when I would ask about it. Soon I saw Stacy and looked at her smiling.

"So Stace, have you settled the date?"

"Well…Yes, we're going out tonight." She answered and I gave her a hug.

"That is so awesome. I'm happy for you."

Then I slapped her on bottom, harder that it was my intention and I shaked my hand because it had hurt a bit. Stacy watched at me a bit amazed and amused.

"Ouch, what was meaning in that? That did hurt."

I decided that it was best for me to retreat a little and I went behind Randy.

"Don't let her kick my ass, please."

"Of course not, don't worry. I'll protect you." He laughed taking me to his armpit.

"You look so cute together." Stacy looked at us smiling and I blushed fiercely.

"Hmm.. Yes… Well…I have to go...Work..." I stammered at the same time, when I slipped away under his arm. Then I turned and walked quite fast away, but I did heard them laughing after me, specially Stacys giggling I heard loud and clear...

I was really confused about what had happened lately. Well, thing that Chris and Stacy were finally together, was positive and the rest would be up to them. But then there was Randy… He was always so nice and caring towards me... And there was the thing what Stacy had said about flowers... Everything was so messy, that my little brains just couldn't deal with that.

I saw Benoit and Heidenreich sitting at backstage, I went to them a bit hesitantly, but I wanted to talk to Chris. In the other hand, I didn't want so much talk to Jon...

"Ah, Livia. How are you?" Jon looked at me when I entered the room.

"I'm alright. Jon, about that night after Summer Slam..." I started though I didn't have any idea what I should say to him.

"Don't worry. I didn't jump to any kind of conclusions." He said laughing. "Though you did say that you love me and practically proposed me."

" Proposed? I did not! You have to be kidding!" Oh my God, this just couldn't be true!

"Actually you did. But don't worry, I didn't take it seriously. I know that you don't want to marry me..." Jon laughed.

"Yes, no…I do like you but..." For some reason I hadto now try fix those things what I had blurred out earlier...

"I like you too, but you're just not my type." He grinned and probably guessed my thoughts, because then he stated. "I won't tell to anyone."

I glanced to Chris, who looked like he was choking when he tried hard not to laugh.

"Chris at least knows, he is sitting there." I answered bit dryly.

"Ah yes, I forgot…" Jon grinned.

"Okay, can we talk about something else? Say, I heard that your date will be tonight, Chris."

"Stacy told you?" When I had nodded, he continued." Yeah, we are going to dinner after the show."

"I'm really happy for you. Stacy is a great woman, but you know that, don't you? And I'm not saying this only because she is a good friend of mine."

"Yes, she is a great woman. I just hope that I won't disappoint her.." Chris said seriously.

What the hell he was talking about? How Stacy, or anyother woman in that matter, could be disappointed on him?

"I'm sure you won't. Stacy likes you and you like her. Or what do you think, Jon?" I looked at blonde, who was listening silently our conversation.

"You're absolutely right. They seem to like each others…" He answered.

"So, there you heard. No worries, Stacy won't care if you would take her onlyto McDonalds for dinner, the main thing is that you are with her."

"Well, I am going to take her a bit better place than McDonalds." Chris laughed. "But what about you and Randy? When you are going to have a date?" Well, that I wasn't expecting at all.

"I and Randy? Why we should go on a date?"

"It can be clearly seen that he likes you. And Stacy says that you like him, though you are fighting really hard against it." Chris smiled.

"Have you talked with Stacy about us?" I was so confused about everything in this world at that moment.

"Yes. And you are cute together…Like Stacy would say." Chris laughed.

"Oh yeah, right."

"Chris has a point there." Jon intervened. "And Randy did send you those carnations too."

He closed his mouth when I looked at him overwhelmed. Did everyone know who had sent those damn carnations? Besides me, naturally. I wasn't infact surprised that he knew this, like I have said, that man knows everything.

"Stacy did say that I should ask him about those. But how could he have known?" I said mainly to myself, but Chris gave me an answer.

"Stacy told him. She just didn't think that you are so clueless what it comes to Randy."

"Okay, well…Work… I have work to do…" I'm so talented pleading on my job, when I'm at uncomfortable situation, don't you think?

"Have fun with Stacy!" I said before I left Chris and Jon lauhing in the room

After the show I was waiting my uncle outside his lockerroom, when I saw Randy and his father coming towards me. Stacy and Chris had left to their date for a moment before and I had asked them to have fun once more. Though I had no doubt that they wouldn't have fun, at least Stacys eyes were practically shining already.

When Ortons were few steps from me, Randy whispered something to Bob, who nodded and then he passed me smiling widely. Randy sat next to me on the bench.

"I heard that your missionwas a success. Chris told me that he's having a date with Stacy tonight."

"That's true." I smiled widely.

"You are surely happy?"

"Oh, yes I am."

Then we sat few minutes in silence, and at least I tried to figure out what I would say next. Then I decided to go directly to point and looked at his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He looked at me a bit wondering.

"For helping with Chris and Stacy." I hesitated a bit. "And for those flowers..."

"So you finally found out that those were from me?" Randy smiled.

"Yeah. Stacy hinted about it and Heidenreich told it straight to my face. I just couldn't guess that those were from you." I answered.

Then Marks lockerroom door opened and before he came out, Randy stood up.

"Livia, I really do like you. Don't care about my reputation, even half of it what you might have heard isn't true."

Then he walked to outer door and I was speechess when I looked after him.

"What did Randy say? You look somehow confused." My uncles looked at me closely.

"Nothing…" I answered in a absent way, because at that moment I realized, how much I really liked Randy and how clueless I had been.

* * *

_And the next chapter will be the last one..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Livia is only one who is my own creation._

_**Benoitschick: **You can read the chapter again... Believe me, I do understand your feelings._

_Everyone, thanks for great reaviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks later I was getting ready for my first date with Randy. I had certainly not thrown my arms around his neck, when I realized how much I liked him, not even close. It had taken few days before I actually spoke with him about all this. Actually he said that he was happy, that it finally had sunk to me. Then I had to figure out, how I would tell this to my uncle. When I finally told him, I guess it is useless to say that he wasn't happy. Actually he threatened to kick Randys ass to entirely different continent. I just hope that he'll do it inside the ring, that I wouldn't have nothing against at. But if he would do that off stage, it might happen so that I tried to prevent it. He still didn't really approve this date, but he didn't do anything to prevent me to leave. Maybe he has finally understood that I'm a grown up woman, though I don't always behave like one...

So, it really took two weeks, before we settled a time for our first date. First seemed like that wouldn't happen either, because I had to think this whole date with Randy – thing on every sides and actually deciding to go to date with him took days. I seldom do anything spontaneusly and when I do, I usually regret it later... But anyway, now I had my first date with Randy in spite of my uncle's huffing and puffing against that.

Stacy actually got me finally convinced that I should go out with him and Roddy Piper in the otherhand promised to talk with Mark about that. That I haven't noticed at all, he never talked with him or he just did a bad job.

And then there are Chris and Stacy… Their first date were two weeks ago. They have been in quite a many dates after that, actually I have get messed up in counts already. They really like to hang out together and I know that Stacy is really happy. Telling the truth, they are inseparable. So, I got them together, or at least I believe that I had an infulence in that...

So, now I was getting ready for a date with the Legend Killer. Well, that guy has one drawback and that is this Legend Killer nonsense. I wasn't too pleased when I heard, that after he has taken care of Undertaker, he will attack on Rowdy Roddy Piper. I think it is clear without saying, that it annoys me enormously! But if it is good for the show, I can't say anything against it. Specially when no one would listen me anyway…

I just hope that Undertaker would get the change to kick Legend Killers ass...And I mean on the ring.

And again I got lost from the subject, maybe third time is the charm...

Finally I was ready and my curls were like I wanted them, at least for now. When I went to livingroom, I saw Randy and my serious faced uncle talking. I glanced at Randy a bit worried, but he seemed to be relaxed, so I thought that Mark hadn't ask him to stay away from me or anything. Then I realized how handsome he was in his dark trousers and dark blue shirt.

"Hey, Randy." I said a bit shyly.

"Livia, you are so beautiful." He admired.

"Well… You are very handsome as well."

"Are you ready to go?"

I didn't wonder at all, that Randy wanted to leave, even I didn't feel myself so comfortable under my uncles stern glace.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave." I answered.

Before we were on the door, Mark said.

"Take good care of my goddaughter, Orton. And come back at decent time."

We both looked at him.

"I'll take good care of her."

"We'll be back in time, don't worry. Though you don't have to stay wake." I added.

My uncle looked somehow worried, but it the otherhand it's understandable, his niece was going out with a man, whos reputation was, should I say a bit questionable...

When I had closed the door behind, I turned to Randy.

"What did Mark say to you?"

"Nothing special… He just informed me, that if I'll do something to you, specially against your own will, I will pay for it the rest of my life."

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from him in that case." I smirked.

"But believe when I say, that I wouldn't do anything to you against your will?" Randy said seriously.

"Of course I do. And I would kick your ass, if you even tried." I grinned, because I was a bit nervous and then I just have to joke about everything.

Randy took me to nice (and expensive) restaurant. We had a great dinner and I was a bit more relaxed. We had a lively conversations about everything what came to our minds. I noticed that I really enjoyed his company and at least he said that he liked to be with me too. We were at the restaurant three hours and went then back to hotel.

Randy escorted me to my room door and bended to give me a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"I had really nice time."

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well, Livia."

"You too, Randy. You too"

I watched after him when he went towards his own room. All in my mind were still quite chaotic, but that's not a surprise, everything had happen so suddently. During last weeks Stacy had found her Mr Right, whith my slight help, and I had the feeling that in the same process I had found mine Mr Right as well.

**Five months later**

So, it's five months ago when I, Livia Gabrielle Calaway started dating Randall Keith Orton. Actually it's five months from our first date, but who does count it so accurately? At least I think that we have been together since then, though first I was a bit unknowing about that. Randy though made that thing clear to me very soon.

Mark hasn't actually approved our realtionship totally yet, but he hasn't tried to separate us or anything. Maybe he is little by little approving this, because few months ago when I told him, that I'll share a room with Randy when we are on the road, first thing what he said was, that he won't share a room with Bob Orton at any circumtances. Only the second comment was that he wasn't sure if I should share the room with Randy. So, I have a little hope of his total approving, right?

In work everythinggoes quite well, though I still had to listen more complains about story lines than ideas. But I have learned to handle wrestlers on the ways they need to be handled. Orlando Jordan is still one of the biggest pains in my ass, but half of his whinings goes in to one ear and out from the another.

And I had got Melina and Johnny Mercury together. Well, actually they didn't need so much my help, everyone knew that they liked each others. I just gave a little push to Johnny and that thing was cleared with that.

We were at the wedding and the bride was so beautiful and groom was very handsome. I sat next to Randy and we watched while bride and groom danced their first dance as a husband and wife. I turned my eyes to Stacy and Chris who sat across us on the table – hah, catched you there, didn't I? You thought that it was their wedding, didn't you? Stacy held her left hand on top of Chris' hand on the table, and in her ring finger was shining a golden ring, which held a small, white stone. I have suspicions that in some point we will celebrate their wedding, though the date hasn't decided yet, at least not mine – or Heidenreichs – knowledge.

So, we were at wedding where Amy Dumas became mrs. Copeland. Actually I was a bit sorry for Matt Hardy, because when he had come to Smackdown, we had become friends immediately. Randy had glared us jealously few weeks, but I had ensured that I'm absolutely loyal type and wasn't interested of Matt on that way. And he isn't actually my type…

When Amy and Adam had finished their dance, others got on the floor too. I watched John Cena dancing with one of the Amys bridemaids and turned then to Randy.

"John would be quite good boyfriend material, don't you think?" I smiled a bit and continued." Is there someone who he is specially attracted to?"

"Yeah, I suppose. And I don't know if there is any special woman who he likes. Probably not." He looked me closely. "Why do you ask?"

I just smiled at him for an answer and then it sunk to him, what I had in mind.

"No, Livia. You do not try to get John together with anyone." He said a bit hectically. I just smiled and took my sweetest expression.

"But why not?"

"No, Livia. No." He answered emphatically.

**The End.**

* * *

_So that was a little story how Livia got Stacy and Chris together and found a man for herself at the same process._

_Actually I was thinking that I might write a sequel for this, but I'm not sure if I have enough ideas..._

_And then few words about Eddie..._

_I was so shocked (like everyone else) when I read about his death. I would have loved to see him on Sunday live in action in Helsinki (capital of Finland, in case someone doesn't know that), but everything doesn't always go like planned. Eddie was one of the greatest and I know he will never be forgotten. Smackdown will never be the same without him. Rest in peace, Eddie._

_Heidi_


End file.
